Tremere Collection
by eye of the divine
Summary: A collection of short stories inspired by prompts
1. Rite Of Passage

_So not long ago I opened up my tumblr inbox to prompts. These short fictions capture snap shots of certain parts of Kindred exsistance._

 _A massive thank you to Emma for picking the prompts to send me, and allowing me to use her characters and setting. This particular collection will focus on Clan Tremere_

* * *

 _ **Rite Of Passage - Esther & Tarcisus**_

It was a test. Oh, how she loathed these, but she would obey, she would always obey for Tarcisus.

He had denied her Torpor for three days when he finally guided her to the ritual room once again. She was parched, it made the back of her throat burn uncomfortably, and irked her Beast terribly. She could feel it poking at its cage, testing the boundaries for weaknesses in the hopes of freedom in any form it could find.

When the door to the ritual room was opened she could hear something rustle and the flapping of wings. It piqued her curiosity, she had no idea what he had in mind for her but now she was interested.

At the center of the room sat on a pedestal was the biggest owl Esther had ever seen. Its feathers were a freckled medley of light and dark browns. She could see it shift its weight from one clawed foot to the other.

Bright orange eyes took her in as Tarcisus closed the door behind her, one predator taking in another. A silent sizing up of one another, Esther was captivated with the winged companion. Silently, she stepped closer to the bird, the feathery horns upon its head drew back, sensing threat in her gestures. It forced her to stop, the skirts of her dress coming to a mute halt with her.

Slowly its feathers smoothed back as the smaller predator relaxed once more. Esther waited patiently for this before advancing more slowly to not spook the bird.

Tarcisus observed from the door quite curious of the pair, seeing the neonate's reactions and carefully cataloging it away to later document it down.

Eventually she stood before the pedestal, her gradual movement had given the animal a chance to adjust. Neither were particularly bothered by the other, to his surprise both were paying him more attention now.

"An Eagle Owl." The observation was quiet, she reached out a delicate hand to touch. The Owl gave a slight hiss but allowed her to handle it.

"This will be a tool in the ritual." Tarcisus stepped closer as the duo acquainted themselves with each other. He was pleased Esther didn't seem thrown by the news.

"You will see and hear through its senses." He gave her a scrap of paper which he allowed her to read and commit to memory before setting it alight on a nearby candle.

Gingerly the bird left the pedestal, perching on her arm. The redhead sat upon the cobbled floor with the bird as Tarcisus stepped away once more allowing her to begin the ritual.

Her voice began low and rhythmic as she willed her senses into the bird of prey. Esther remained as such for hours, thirsty but unwilling to give up easily. Tarcisus remained silent taking up a seat at the workbench to begin writing his notes.

It was a long while before he noticed the room had descended into silence. The owl left her arm and came to his work space it gazed down at the notes he had made the low hoot it gave only made his lips draw into a smile.

"You can see the notes?" He heard her repeat them back to him word for word. His smile only grew larger. "I believe you are ready to meet the Clan Elders now. You're free to go hunt whilst I make the arrangements."

Esther allowed her control upon the Owl to leave it, seizing back her own senses she stood and pecked a kiss to his cheek before slipping out to find her favoured hunting companion and enjoy her well earned freedom.


	2. Are You Drunk?

_**Are You Drunk? - Esther & Lyle (Neonate Version) **_

Esther was slumped in the armchair, she played with a strand of hair that had fallen loose from her braid. Her eyes looked glassy, her gaze unfocused as she slipped in and out of the present.

Lyle had been busy lately, he hadn't had a chance to check in on the Chantry's latest trouble maker. She had caused enough whispering between the other Apprentices.

He hated it, they thought her odd but didn't bother to actually get to know Esther. She was probably more tolerable than many that dwelled in here at any rate.

Quickly he got himself into her room, the noise didn't stir the petite redhead in the least. He watched her carefully for a long moment, amusement bubbling up as he came to a realisation.

"Are you drunk?" Lyle stepped closer taking her chin and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"hmm?" She asked slightly puzzled, her mind felt fuzzy like it was stuffed with cotton wool. A smirk of amusement pulled at his expression.

Esther still managed to look like royalty, even in the reasonably priced gown which was nothing in comparison to the dresses she used to wear.

Eventually she managed to focus on him, she gave a small smile, trying hard not to laugh. Her hand reached out and pulled him a little closer, Lyle obliged her, he was feeling quite indulgent today.

She was warm to touch, still mimicking life and he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. Clumsily she stood and got him to sit, placing herself on his lap. It was difficult to resist temptation, She'd make half decent prey and even her Beast was agreeing with him.

Esther rested her head on his shoulder with a very effeminate giggle.

"I missed you, where have you been?" He could not help but laugh.

"I was busy, more importantly where have you been hm?" The question was a good one, he'd never seen the younger Tremere intoxicated.

"I can't recall." She laughed. "I hope I do though."

He gave in and nuzzles to get to her neck before biting to steal a few drops. He got more than he expected she allowed it to flow freely. Lyle's grip tightened not allowing his passive prey to leave.

Not that she was actively fighting him, she didn't have the capacity to do so but his instincts still feared it. Esther just relaxed into him quite willing to indulge him for the rest of the night.


	3. Between Two Worlds

_**Between Two Worlds - Esther & Claudia **_

It was perfect.

The two women knelt within the large traced circle, arcane symbols minutely traced along the circumference. The scent of vitae was strong in the air, a metallic tang that was quite difficult to ignore but they seemed to manage to keep their Beasts caged with the practiced ease.

"What are we doing?" Claudia's question was tentative, her curious nature sparked by Esther's way of informing her of nothing and expecting unsparing obedience.

Esther's response was disconcerting, the petite redhead merely smiled. It was unnerving. The way she was so small and yet managed to exude a feeling of power. She was higher rank and the oath ensured the brunette would comply.

"Just an experiment." Esther responded after another beat. "I decided to try and make a ritual and you seemed like a good partner."

Some may have found this flattering but Claudia was not one of them. She just wished she could be left in peace to do as she willed. Lyle rarely gave her peace and now she found herself dragged into more Tremere acts than she was comfortable with.

"And the effects of the ritual?" Another smile was her older Apprentice's response.

"I don't know yet." This was disconcerting news. How she wished she could just leave and go out with her coterie instead. Claudia just accepted, there was little point fighting though.

"Let's begin then." The younger Tremere gave a smile back but it never touched her eyes. Instead Esther saw fear, but it was ignored.

"You recall the instructions?" Claudia gave a nod and began her meditation. She let go of her anxieties, allowed the muscles of her body to relax and her mind to go blank.

Dimly she could hear Esther begin to chant, the words were hushed down, Claudia couldn't make out the words but the method of delivery reminded her of her Grandsire. The pacing was rhythmic, it reminded her of a pulse. It took almost a whole minute for the Apprentice to notice her blood had begun to move in tandem.

Before her nerves broke the ritual her vision behind her closed eyes brightened in a smear of colour. Then it sharpened, and she found herself kneeling in an old room many miles from France. It was dim, a glance out of the window flashed a storm in the sky and a long tower was just about visible in the distance.

When she looked back into the room once again she was not alone. A child had their back to her. Instincts had her back on edge. Something just felt wrong, like she was not on Earth any more.

The child was crying, he could be no older than nine years of age. Claudia stood and stepped forward, concern over the child's distress forced her to act. She placed a hand on the child's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" They were not her words, it was as though she had become a marionette.

The child span on the spot to look upon the Tremere. Black eyes sank deep in the drawn skull, a thin line of crimson around the boy's neck. As though someone had drawn a cheese wire taut around his throat.

The child gave an inhuman screech. Claudia felt tears sting her eyes and her body flinch away as a wave of fear overcame her senses. Her body scrambled away, shivering as sobs bubbled up her throat.

As quickly as the vision came, Claudia was back in Bordeaux. Her body continued to shiver and tears of vitae trickling down her pale cheeks.

The carefully traced lines had smeared along the stone floor. When Claudia's vision had cleared Esther was prone on the ground shivering violently. After another beat she sat up, blood had covered her flesh. Small hands wiped away the vitae but it took longer for Esther to regain control.

Neither women spoke. Claudia excused herself in a whisper and it took all of her control not to run back to her rooms. Once the door was closed behind her she allowed a sob to escape from her lips and tears once more prickled her eyes.


	4. It's 08:30, I have A Hangover

_**It's 08:30, I Have A Hangover And You're Annoying - Keres & Lyle **_

Mary awoke with a start, and then her stomach lurched upwards making a silent and persistent bid for freedom up her oesophagus. It had no bloody cares whether its owner wished it to remain as it should or not and yet that was the least of her worries. Next her head began to throb painfully, it seemed to match the pulse from her still beating heart.

Coupled with all these unpleasant sensations was growing panic as she realised she had no clue where she was or how she had gotten there. With a slight groan of pain she brushed away the stray scarlet locks from her face and it wasn't until that point she realised with horror that she was nude and in someone's bed.

It looked like a hotel room but it couldn't be, it was far too personalised. As she took in the details the movement of the mattress made her flinch, she hadn't even noticed the man in bed with her until his hand groped at her bare hip.

She screamed.

Then she punched him as hard as she could, where though she wasn't too sure as she grabbed the bedsheet and scrambled to get as far away from him as she could.

Distantly she recognised the groan of pain but she was too busy searching for her clothes to pay much notice to what he looked like.

"Looking for these?" He held a set of black lace underwear just out of her reach. To be more specific, her lace underwear. The other hand was busy pinching at his nose to stem the bleeding.

"Give them back." Her voice sounded much calmer than she felt.

"I may keep them as payment for breaking my nose."

"I'll break more than your fucking nose in a minute." He laughed.

"I forgot Irish girls were feisty." Her vision lurched disconcertingly for a moment as he spoke, an internal battle warring within her. She wasn't sure if she felt sick from the hangover or the prick in bed with her. As she tried to decide her eyes drifted towards the clock on the bedside table.

"It's half eight in the morning, you're annoying and I'm hungover." The statement garnered no sympathy from the stranger as he tucked the item of clothing back under his pillow.

"I'm Lyle, nice to meet you hangover." She was becoming increasingly more frustrated with the man by the second. Instead of dignifying Lyle with a response she hopped off the bed and hoped her legs wouldn't buckle.

Without a word she wrapped the sheet as best she could around herself and went to leave, she could see her phone and keys on the table close to the door. As she left she grabbed them, but her way was barred when she opened the door by a familiar presence.

Griffin stood like a rock in front of her, he seemed shocked to see her there and she was just mortified. She liked Griffin, in truth like wasn't strong enough to describe her feelings but any hope she'd had there was probably beyond salvation now. Tears stung at her eyes with the collective embarrassment,she slid past and as quickly as she could tried to get out.

Mary didn't get far before she felt a hand on her shoulder and the familiar voice whisper her name. It was enough to make her freeze like a shivering statue; if it were possible it would be now that the Irish born would like a hole in the floor to swallow her up but yet again her hopes were dashed.

Gently she was guided back to the Regent's rooms. Griffin silently seethed, he couldn't believe his Regent had been as bold as this. Before he opened the door he couldn't help but check her over and make sure she was OK.

"Did he harm you?" It was easy to see he was furious but she wasn't sure if it was directed at her or the stranger. He repeated the question, her brain needing a moment to take mental stock of her situation before she blinked in a dazed fashion up at him.

"... No.." He seemed reassured by this and gently guided her unwilling body back into the bedroom.

Lyle had at least used the time to make himself half decent. He had managed to put on some trousers but the shirt remained unbuttoned.

"Where did you find this one?" The question was directed at Griffin.

"Never mind the circumstances of our meeting, how dare you try and take her." She flinched and both noticed.

Lyle cut the conversation short, taking Mary's chin and forcing her to look up and meet his eye. She didn't want to, so instead she hit him again. This time he did not budge an inch.

"Forget today and sleep."

As soon as the words were spoken a fog descended upon her senses and before the words had even registered in her mind she was unconscious.

Lyle was at least enough of a gentleman to catch her. Griffin moved forward quickly, protective and not trusting of his Regent in the least. He assisted to lay her back on the bed once more.

"Do I have the permission to embrace or not?"

"You like her." The cold hard familiar gaze was all Lyle received in response. Eventually he sighed and waved him off.

"Yes, you have it. Help me get her dressed."

"With all due respect, I'll do that without your assistance." Griffin replied stonely.

And for the first time in Lyle's five plus centuries of existence he found himself excused from his own quarters. For once he did not mind, this had given him much to think on.


	5. Last Second Rescue

_**Last Second Rescue - Keres & Jean-Pierre Griffin **_

Keres tugged carefully at her Sire's sleeve, the night had been busy so far. Elysium was brisk and she wasn't entirely comfortable in a room filled with Kindred; there was just something disconcerting about it.

Griffin eventually looked up, he had been busy taking notes and Keres was still trying to get her head around the bartering system, she recalled they were known as Boons.

"That man has been almost glaring at me for fifteen minutes now." She kept her voice low as to not be overheard.

"Franz is not fond of Tremere." He supplied after glancing in the direction she was gazing.

"Oh." She internally groaned, yet another name she would have to remember. A part of her was curious as to why, but her sensible mind told her it was best not to ask.

The silence between them was quickly broken, another person she didn't recognise had come to speak with her Sire. Without minding much she made herself scarce, happy to unglue herself and go to the balcony to indulge her vice.

Once she was outside and had a cigarette lit her body began to relax. At least she was left alone for now. Well, now being the amount of time it took her to smoke half of the cigarette. Again she felt eyes on her, she hated that.

Without hesitation she refused to turn around. She'd be damned before giving whoever it was the satisfaction. Instead, Keres decided to ignore them and continue smoking, acting as though she was ignorant of their presence.

There's was a certain sense of impatience after a while, it didn't seem to take all that long but the Tremere was quickly running out of her excuse to not turn around; she'd almost smoked it down to the filter.

With a small grumble she dashed away the lit end in a close by ashtray and braced herself for whatever was going to happen next.

"Can I help you?" Her question was the only thing that sprang to mind as she turned around finally caving in to her curiosity.

The man appeared unassuming, but she knew better than to go by appearances alone. It was the same male who had been eyeing her earlier and he did little to repress the hate in his eyes.

Apart from this Keres was given the impression of a Humanities professor from forty plus years ago. His skinny frame hidden under the suit and blonde hair neatly combed back.

"I'm surprised you're even here after what your kind did." The statement caught her off guard, she had no clue what he was alluding to and it showed on her expression easily enough.

"You cannot blame me for the actions of others, especially if it happened before I was even embraced." There was a distinct impression upon her that it had happened before she was even born but she didn't say as such. "I don't believe we've been introduced, my name is Keres. You're Franz yes?" She offered her hand, forgetting completely that Kindred did not often touch each other.

Franz looked at her hand as though it was some contagious disease. He declined pointedly to take it his body stiffening but Keres could not tell why.

"At least they embraced from the lesser gender, you cannot create as much chaos as the others. I'm surprised Griffin would do it at all." Keres internally bristled at his words, finding him ruder and ruder by the moment. The obvious sexism was just another excuse to want to throw him over the balcony and watch him splat on the concrete.

Her control was getting bad, she was forced to clench her fists as she felt herself beginning to shake. Internally she cursed herself for her own body's shortcomings that seemed to have followed her beyond the grave.

"My gender has no difference on my abilities. If you wish to avoid chaos I politely remind you to keep a civil tongue." She tried her best to sound calm but it was obvious she was beginning to lose her temper with the Brujah.

He scoffed at her, in his mind she was about as harmful as a fly and did little to hide his low opinion of her but before he could voice as such they were interrupted.

"Keres?" Never had she been so glad to hear her Sire's voice in her life, she quickly slid herself past Franz to get to him taking his arm and not looking back.

He looked at her as she did, feeling the shaking as she touched him. His expression was full of silent questions but she declined to even comment just glad he had rescued her when he had.


	6. Why Are We Whispering?

_**Why Are We Whispering? - Esther & Lyle **_

"I told you it'd happen." Esther whispered in as much of a hushed tone as she could manage. The redhead sounded decidedly smug about it.

"You said a Dragon." Lyle hissed back with disbelief. As he recalled Esther's induction into the Clan with vivid clarity.

"My visions have a lot of symbolism." The short Seer gave a shrug of her shoulders. "Plus how was I supposed to know back then?"

"You could have told me when you knew." Lyle retorted hotly but kept his voice low.

"Could have, didn't think it'd matter. Good grief you called me to argue fucking symbolism with me?" She sounded almost wounded but he knew better than that. He knew she liked having his sole attention the how's and why's were of little consequence to her.

"She's a fucking Tzimisce." Lyle was trying really hard not to let his voice go beyond a mumble at this point.

"Why are we whispering about this anyway?" She asked raising her voice back to normal levels.

"Because I'm locked in a bathroom..."

"Isn't she in Torpor?"

"... Yes."

"Call me back in a week to say thank you when you've taken her back to Bordeaux."

And with that Esther hung up the call, Lyle was certain he could hear her cackling as she did so.


	7. No, You Don't Get A Choice

_**No You Don't Get A Choice - Lyle & Varya **_

Lyle knew better than to allow it, instincts and completely sharp to the potential dangers of what may happen. But that was the clincher wasn't it? Potential. He didn't like the unknown, didn't like what he could not control. She was his and he would be damned before allowing her to escape.

"Why can't I?" The blonde lady sat in front of the vanity was pretty, but she was marked by dark deeds before her embrace. The long strands of hair were pulled over her slender shoulder as she brushed the knots away.

"Because I say so." Was his only response as he placed a fresh shirt she had picked out for him on. Her own clothes hung on the wardrobe.

"I'll only be away for a few nights." She was speaking about it so casually it annoyed him all the more. He hated the idea of her being anywhere near that Persian Brujah. Hated the way he looked at her and how she could manipulate that particular man.

"I don't care Varya." His fingers mechanically did the buttons up. He could hear her give a beastial growl of annoyance.

With no warning the brush came hurtling through the air, he had less than a second to move out of its path. By the time he had righted himself once again she was in front of him.

Lyle felt his Beast respond, and it took all of his control not to act. Sometimes he wondered if she even realised the reactions she drew out in him. It was as though she wanted him kneeling to the whims of his Beast.

Varya's palms shoved hard at his chest sending him back until his back collided with the bed. It wasn't like he was going to complain, feeling Varya on his lap. The dressing gown was prettily embroidered, if it hadn't been easy to undo he knew he'd probably rip it off.

He could feel her lean down and nip at his neck before biting. Lyle gripped at her hips and tensed up fighting for control of his senses and his blood. Her body was warm and felt alive now, and it made it harder still to control himself.

Eventually she let the bite go, using the palms of her hands to pin his shoulders down. She didn't heal the wound though, leaning down until their noses were almost touching.

"I'm going." She spoke with a smile, Lyle wondered if she actually believed she'd get her own way.

"No, you don't get a choice in this." Before Varya could react she found her position with Lyle reversed. He could feel her squirm and her face pinch into something not so pretty.

He did not give her an opportunity to argue further, biting almost painfully at the sharp arch of her neck. Her body tensed just like he had but she caved much quicker than him.


	8. I'm not bothering you am I?

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"span style="font-family: Arial;"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; white-space: pre-wrap;"strongI'm not bothering you am I? - Sophia Tarcisus/strong /span/span/span/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It had only been a few hours since she arrived, Lyle had stayed to make sure she would behave and impress on her she must stay with his Sire, he was quite adamant on that point. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The journey had seriously taken it out of her, she felt weak the food she had been given was nice but she was so anxious she couldn't eat any of it instead she just ended up playing with it until finally she gave it up as a bad job. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"At least Duke enjoyed it, the small dog looked quite contented with a full belly. He was snoozing at the end of the double bed, laying on his side paws doing twenty to a dozen as he dreamed of chasing God knows what. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sophia wished she could be like him, easily pleased and at ease no matter the circumstances. Instead she flitted from place to place in the strange room finally settling at her window to watch as the sun came up. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was worth the wait, sometimes she'd do this with Loic and end up falling asleep on him, she always felt safe like that and the warmth from the sunshine was nice. It did not feel the same without him there with her. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It suddenly felt very lonely. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After a while she couldn't keep watching, it was just making her want to cry. A bit too violently she drew the curtains back across the windows. They almost fell down with the force she used but she hardly noticed. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Instead pacing the room until finally feeling brave enough to go out again. Downstairs the ghouls were talking, she could not make out the exact words but it startled her when they started to come upstairs. Without thinking Sophia opened the door that was next to her and hid inside the room. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When she turned around she couldn't help but curse, she had definitely picked the wrong room. She was lucky Tarcisus was still in torpor, she'd seen him sleeping before but on his home ground she wasn't as certain he'd be as accepting of her presence in his private rooms. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sophia stood rooted to the spot warring with her uncertainty and her need for the familiar. Tarcisus seemed quite obvious in his sleep, he sat much like he had when he stayed at Varya's, back straight, upright with his legs crossed like he was meditating, a robe covered his lower half but she could see all the marks as they had been the last time. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What was the worst that could happen? /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Did she even care any more? /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Not really, was the conclusion she came to on the latter and so very carefully she climbed into the bed with him and curled into his lap. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It made her flinch when his grip on her tightened, eventually his eyes opened and looked at her. He didn't even seem surprised to see her there. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Still playing dangerous games are we?" Relief flooded into her as he didn't seem angry with her. She curled a little tighter and eventually managed to speak. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I'm sorry if I'm bothering you... " He held her a little closer, silent reassurance, she could feel his arm shift to support her weight a little more. The other coiling the bed sheet over her. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead before speaking. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You're not bothering me, rest, you look tired." Tarcisus wouldn't admit it but he was quite content to foster her dependency on him, he required her trust and the invasive tests he had planned would be easier if she would remain passive. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was a shame it would be a week before Varya could visit, he'd very much like to observe her Discipline up close on the Ghoul but he could wait, there were other things he could do to occupy himself until then. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He held her and remained awake until he was certain she was asleep, eventually allowing himself to slip back into torpor once again keen for the night to come so he could properly appreciate and learn more of her abilities. /span/p  
div dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /div 


End file.
